The University of Akron has expanded academic departments involved in biomedical research, and the number of projects employing animals has increased and will continue to increase. Realizing the need for improved animal resources, the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) recommended that The University of Akron build a new Animal Resource Center (ARC) and dedicated research facilities. This recommendation was accepted by the University Administration and was funded in 1987 by the State of Ohio at $2 million dollars. Because of unanticipated engineering problems, the foundation and structural elements of the new ARC had to be redesigned, and additional construction costs have consumed funds originally designated for equipment as well as an additional $250,000 required to complete construction of the facility. This new ARC, which was completed and opened in December, 1991, will promote significant improvements in animal use and care and substantially enhance The University of Akron's biomedical research programs. Funds are requested to purchase a RECIRC(TM) (SE Lab Group, Cincinnati, OH) automatic laboratory animal watering system with an ultraviolet sterilizing unit, which will service 18 animal rooms and be piped for 60 cage rack connection points. In addition, 25 stainless steel racks will be purchased and harnessed with manifolds in order to supply water to each cage from the automated plumbing network. Our present galvanized steel cage racks, which were designed for hanging cages but were converted to accommodate shoe box cages, are rusty, corroded and unsuitable for continued use. This laboratory animal watering system, including stainless steel cage racks with attached manifolds, will improve the welfare and humane treatment of our laboratory animals and protect them from infection. The efficiency of the operation of the facility as well as the occupational health and safety of the employees will also be improved. Achievement of AAALAC-accreditation will be facilitated if we upgrade our new facility with the equipment requested.